Fonzies little sis
by broggy
Summary: What happens when Arthur Fonzarelli, the toughest guy in town, finds a 14 year old girl asleep behind arnolds, and takes her in? he develops a soft spot for her, an das he learns her story, the two become close, and she slowly becomes, Fonzies little sis...


**hey yall! i write so many outsiders fics, i figured, why not do one about happy days!**

**and throw in my oc? with fonzie? :D**

**please review! it means more than you know!**

* * *

I ran from my parents house. They were horrible people. All they did was yell at me to get out, and how I was the worst mistake they ever made. Hell, maybe they were right. Tears brushed down my face. I wasn't going back, that was for sure. I slowed down after awhile, looking to see where I was. I made it into town. I looked up as the local hang out, "Arnolds" came into view. I sighed, going towards it.

I had no idea what I was going to do. I was only 14. I might as well lay in a gutter, and die, I thought. I came into the parking lot, flipping up the collar of my jeans jacket. I brushed my honey blonde hair out of my face, and blinked my blue-green eyes. I went behind Arnolds, laying against the building. I looked down at my jeans, and converse, and sniffed a bit. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I was woken slowly. I heard a voice. "Eyyyy... kid... wake up, will ya?" I felt something poke my leg. I squinted my eyes open, and looked up. Standing over me, was a man, he looked to be 18. He had dark brown, almost black hair, and hazel brown eyes. He wore tight jeans, motorcycle boots, a white t-shirt, and over that, he wore a brown leather jacket. I was scared, honestly. He looked tough, and I wasn't about to stick around, and find out how bad he could mess me up.

I quickly began to crawl to the side, and tried to scurry away. I felt him grab the collar of my jacket, and I was stopped. I instantly froze. Oh man, im in for it. I shook a bit, and looked down. "I-im sorry...pl-please don't hurt me, man... I didn't know this place was yours..." I felt his grip loosen a bit, and he spoke. "Whoa, whoa! listen kid, the Fonz don't hurt people, especially ones who are smaller, like you!"

I sighed a bit in relief. He wasn't violent. Good. He crouched beside me. "Now, why dont'cha tell me, why your sleepin behind Arnolds in tha first place?" I looked at his concerned expression. "My parents kicked me out..." I whispered. His eyes narrowed in confusion, and curiosity. "Why would they kick ya out?" he asked. I shivered a bit. It was a cold night. "I dunno... they hate me... they always do stuff like this" I said. He put a hand on my forehead.

What was this guy doing? did he think I was crazy or something? I felt anger well up in my chest. Most people that I thought were nice, turned out to be horrible. I taught myself to not let people in. If you get rough, nothing can hurt you. Not anything. I rose to my feet and snapped "Look, ill get outta here, alright? Ill sleep somewhere else..." concern filled his eyes, as he rose to his feet as well. I was a little short, so I only came up to the middle of his chest.

As I went to walk away, he grabbed my arm, and spoke. "Ey, ey!, your nutso if ya think im gonna let a little kid like you just wander the streets, with nothin but a jean jacket, and a fever!" I turned to face him. "Why do YOU care?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes and said "If I don't, who else will?" I was a bit taken back by his words. I had a feeling he wasn't going to let me go, and the tight grip he had on my arm proved that. He smiled at me and said "C'mon, lets go inside, huh? ill getcha a coke"

I smiled slightly, still a bit nervous. He slung an arm around me, and pulled me close. I felt a little warmth in my chest. Nobody has ever been this friendly to me before. He opened the door of Arnolds and gently moved me inside. He led me to a booth, and let me sit down, before sitting across from me. He took off his leather jacket, and draped it over my shoulders. It was warm, and it felt nice.

"Ey Arnold! two cokes!" he yelled. I snuggled a bit into the jacket and spoke "Thanks..." He looked over at me "Not a problem kiddo... now why dontcha tell me your name?" I spoke slowly "You can just call me Broggy..." It was my last name, and I liked it. I hated hearing my first name, as it was the one my parents gave me. The man smiled "Okay, Broggy, you can call me Fonzie" I smiled a little "Okay Fonzie.." A short man came out with our cokes.

"Hey Fonzie, you don't tell me you be here this late!" exclaimed the man. "Aw c'mon Arnold! im entertaining a friend" said Fonzie, smirking. Arnold looked at him and cracked a smile "Sure Fonzie, just lock up when you done, huh? I gotta get home and feed my cat" he dropped the keys in Fonzies outstretched hand. Something told me Fonzie was well trusted around here, I mean, the owner let him lock up the place! un-supervised!

After Arnold left, me and Fonzie sat in silence. He broke it though. "So these uh... parents of yours, they ain't any good... huh?" I nodded, sipping my coke. I spoke "They always kick me out... and tell me I was a mistake... and sometimes... they threaten to even... k-kill me..." I shook a bit, and my vision got blurry as tears welled up in my eyes. No! don't cry in front of this guy! I yelled in my head. It was too late though, as tears fell down my cheeks.

Fonzie reached forward, tipping my chin up. I sniffed and looked at him. He took a napkin, and wiped away the tears, speaking softly. "Ey kid, c'mon... they ain't worth gettin upset over..." I nodded. He lowered his hand back down. We sat in silence for a bit longer, before he glanced at the clock, then back at me. "Ya got a place ta stay t'night?" I shook my head. He smiled, standing up, and offering his hand to me. "Why dont'cha come and stay with me? I got plenty of room"

I spoke "N-no I couldn't... I can sleep outside... its no big deal" He already bought me a coke, I wasn't about to invade his house, too. He frowned and spoke sternly. "Listen Broggy... ya already got enough on yer plate without worryin about sleepin in a gutter somewhere... when I felt yer head, ya were a bit warm... do ya wanna get worse? or better?" I sighed. Fonzie was stubborn. "Better..." I whispered. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help smile myself. He had such a contagious smile.

I took his arm, and huddled closer to him, as he walked me out, locking the doors behind us. He walked to his motorcycle. I stared at it, wide eyed. I never rode on one of these before. He zippered his jacket closed over me, and spoke "Ya ready ta go?" I nodded, and he smiled, putting his helmet on my head. He laughed as it fell over my eyes. He climbed on, and patted the seat behind him. I pushed the helmet up a bit. I walked forward hesitantly. I heard alot of stories about motorcycles, mostly about people dying in horrible accidents on them.

He smirked "Its alright, I know how ta drive real good" I climbed on, wrapping my arms around his torso tightly. I rested my head against his back. I was getting a head ache, I didn't feel too good. Fonzie was right, I WAS getting sick. I guess I slept outside for too long, this time. He revved his bike, and thankfully, drove slowly, and made it home safely. We came into the driveway of a big, middle class house, with two floors.

"This is your house?" I asked, staring at it. As we climbed off the bike, he smirked and said "No, its my close friends, I live above the garage!" I nodded, staying close to him as he lead me to the front door. "Were stayin down here, with the Cunninghams t'night... don't worry, they're real nice people" He lead me through the front door, and I coughed a bit. He brought me to the couch, laying me down, and draping a blanket, and his leather jacket, over me.

He walked to the kitchen, and brought me some aspirin. I swallowed two of them, and lay my head down, moaning a bit. He rested a cool rag on my forehead. I looked at him, and he spoke gently. "Listen baby... just get some rest, alright?" baby? was that his nickname for me or something? I guess it was. I nodded and closed my eyes. I heard him walk, and sit down in the armchair, a few feet from the couch. I drifted to sleep slowly, dreaming of my parents house.


End file.
